


Не верь своим глазам

by Azure_Cosmea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Cosmea/pseuds/Azure_Cosmea
Summary: Айзек оказался первым, кто заметил кольцо, и это при том, что капитан на тот момент проработал в четырнадцатом участке уже два месяца. Что выглядело жалко, ведь целый этаж детективов не смог заметить того, что было у них прямо перед носом.Капитан Дерек Хейл состоит в браке.





	Не верь своим глазам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [show me something beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117671) by [starcanopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcanopus/pseuds/starcanopus). 

Новый капитан приводил в ужас.

И не в смысле «ладушки, отметьте где-нибудь себе, что я напуган и возбужден одновременно», а больше «пожалуйста, не вырывай мое горло своими клыками».

Но этим никого нельзя было удивить в Специальном корпусе четырнадцатого участка Полицейского Департамента Нью-Йорка. Члены спецкорпуса сразу поняли, что их новый начальник – это кошмар библейского масштаба, обладающий темными бровями и убийственным взглядом, и говорил он только односложными словами. Что-то, более похожее на нормальный человеческий разговор, всегда сопровождалось гримасой, словно ему причиняло физическую боль общение с другими людьми. И очень жаль, ведь мужчина обладал убийственно красивой внешностью, но все это довольно трудно было разглядеть, не наткнувшись на взгляд зелено-голубых глаз, которые, когда капитан оказывался не в настроении, становились темно-серыми. Вообще, еще до того, как стало ясно, насколько он властный мудак, Эрика даже попыталась его заарканить, но с треском провалилась в этой миссии.

Никто и никогда не упоминал тот случай при Эрике из опасения, что их важные документы «случайным образом» окажутся в шредере.

Как этот человек получил должность – до сих пор оставалось загадкой, и неважно, что он являлся самым квалифицированным работником во всем полицейском департаменте, потому что его точно наняли не за природный магнетизм или обаятельную улыбку. Нет, на деле же у него была леденящая кровь улыбочка, прямо как в самых стремных фильмах ужасов, с крепко стиснутыми зубами, от всего этого вида его собеседников продирал мороз по коже. Даже Бойд, один из старших офицеров в их Корпусе, опешил, когда в конце их первого совместного совещания капитан улыбнулся, да так пугающе, что стал похож на человека, освежевывающего кроликов своими собственными зубами.

Разбор полетов больше напоминал расстрел возле стены, а брови капитана обладали суперспособностью уничтожать провинившихся на месте, когда доклады о текущих расследованиях детективов были, по его мнению, вовсе не краткие и ёмкие, а больше напоминали расшаркивания. Как оказалось, «общий сбор команды» – лишь кодовое название для «адского учебного лагеря», а еще, похоже, мужчина наслаждался тем, что доводил других людей до обморочного состояния, ибо «Уиттмор, встать с пола, мы только начали». Если их не заставляли переписывать отчеты, то они получали все новые и новые дела без передышки. Если у них имелось свободное время, то от них ожидалось, что они рассортируют и разложат в правильном порядке улики. Если их ранили, то на них начинали рычать, капитан стискивал зубы и выдавал что-то типа «ты тупой?».

Начинало казаться, что ничто и никто не отвечало его требованиям. Да, их бывший капитан был бесполезным, коррумпированным и бесхарактерным куском дерьма, почти что сровнявшим свой участок с землей, но несправедливо же, что наказывали за это их, а не кого-то еще. Ведь это именно то, что они получили, работая под наблюдением у такого человека. Отбывание наказания.

Как ни странно, но наводившая на всех ужас репутация капитана была малоизвестна в остальной части их участка. Возможно, потому, что только Специальный Корпус был… настолько удачлив, что располагался на одном этаже с кабинетом капитана и попал под его прямое командование. Кто-то решил бы, что это отличная возможность наладить более близкий контакт с человеком, отвечающим за размер их заработной платы. Так вот: это в корне неверно. Не то чтобы у них вообще был шанс встретиться с капитаном тет-а-тет где-то, кроме как на собраниях сотрудников и брифингах, потому как мужчина жил в своем офисе, покидая его лишь на нечеловечески короткие перерывы или же чтобы пойти домой, и не было похоже, чтобы он хотел провести сверх положенного времени в приемной с детективами.

Его репутация, судя по всему, не распространялась и на другие полицейские участки тоже, потому что такие люди, как капитан Мартин из пятнадцатого участка – сила, с которой стоило считаться, – всегда бесстрашно вваливалась к нему в кабинет без предупреждения, перекидывала свои рыжие волосы через плечо, а затем с громким хлопком кидала ему документы на стол («думаю, тебе стоит прекратить раздавать указы моим офицерам»).

Это происходило потому, что никто не находился здесь достаточно долго, чтобы понять, насколько угрожающим тот может быть.

Что лишь делало события, последовавшие за невероятным открытием, еще более сбивающими с толку.

Айзек оказался первым, кто обнаружил кольцо, и это при том, что капитан на тот момент проработал в четырнадцатом участке уже два месяца. Что выглядело жалко, ведь целый этаж детективов не смог заметить того, что было у них прямо перед носом.

Но когда он увидел его – тонкий серебряный ободок, настолько безобидный, что это могло сойти за игру света, – то от неожиданности нырнул головой вперед в мусорный бак, заработав грозный взгляд от капитана, и Айзеку захотелось, чтобы земля разверзлась у него под ногами, поглотила его и никогда не возвращала, но у него имелся моральный долг, который он был обязан выполнить, а именно: разнести новость о том, что капитан женат (или замужем) по каждому этажу их участка.

Капитан Дерек Хейл состоит в браке.

– Уловка, – уверенно заявила Эрика, рассматривая свои ногти, а затем сморщила нос, закрыла очередной файл и с размаху впечатала его Айзеку в грудь. – Попробуй убедить нас в том, что на самом деле он человек. Правда в том, что он был ниспослан нам богами за то, что мы согрешили.

Бойд на это хмыкнул и кинул на кабинет капитана оценивающий взгляд.

– Может быть, его партнер еще хуже, чем он, – он на секунду остановился, задумавшись над своими словами, а затем добавил: – Но утверждать не берусь.

– Угрозы? – предположил Гринберг, потому что, ну, знаете, он идиот.

– Мне кажется это милым, – внесла свою лепту Кира, очевидно, забыв тот факт, что капитан одаривал их явно немилыми взглядами на постоянной основе. Она была тихой и доброй женщиной, без капли грубости или нахальства, и это чудо, что она каким-то образом умудрилась пережить последние месяцы. – Он всегда работает допоздна, и так здорово, что его кто-то ждет дома. Он выглядит таким одиноким.

– Вы все, ребята, полные идиоты, – Джексон нехорошо посмеялся над ними и закатил глаза, потом драматично вздохнул, но в этом весь он, придурок всея участка. – Понятно же, что – кто бы ни вышел за него замуж – тот невероятный мазохист. Еще, видать, плачет по ночам в подушку из-за того, что Хейл отказывается подходить ближе, чем на пять метров, и подарить любимому человеку хотя бы минимальный человеческий контакт.

Что прозвучало нелепо, но, учитывая все обстоятельства, весьма правдоподобно. Однако это громкое утверждение не имело под собой веских оснований, но на то ведь они и работали в Нью-Йоркском департаменте полиции, верно? Нельзя делать преждевременные заключения без этих самых оснований.

И вот оно, самое тщательно и горячо расследуемое дело за всю историю их участка: узнать, кто вступил в брак с капитаном Хейлом и что он за человек. 

***   
В личном деле не оказалось никаких маломальски полезных записей, что вовсе неудивительно, учитывая, что прежде Дерек работал в нескольких неблагоприятных районах, и было очевидно, что любые сведения засекречены из соображений безопасности.  
Они не посмели привлечь к этому делу Денни, который работал на самом верхнем этаже и расследовал киберпреступления, потому как их последняя попытка злоупотребить полномочиями – безобидное соревнование между участками, во время которого Джексон смог умаслить своего парня, чтобы тот взломал сервер соперника, – была разоблачена их капитаном и плохо кончилась. Слезами. Целым потопом слез. Слез Джексона.

Так что опытным путем они выяснили, что искать информацию им придется по старинке. Что замечательно, ведь они первоклассные детективы. Лучшие из лучших. Серьезно!  
Младшая сестра капитана работала в отделе убийств, поэтому Эрика одним прекрасным днем спустилась на второй этаж с кофе и пончиком в виде взятки, дабы попробовать выпытать у нее необходимую им информацию. Кора Хейл лишь хихикнула, а затем запрокинула голову, чтобы зайтись пугающим маньяческим смехом, при этом обмахивая себя ужасающими фотографиями с места преступления. Это что… отрубленная рука?  
Эрика окинула Кору яростным взглядом, искренне желая ей подавиться своим гиеньим смехом.  
– Ребят, вы такие милые, боже. Нихрена я вам не скажу. А теперь хватит меня доставать, или я, блять, скину вас в мусорный контейнер.

Ага. Вот теперь не было никаких сомнений, что они родственники. Теперь весь пятый этаж был твердо убежден, что оба Хейла и, вероятно, все остальные их родственники – известная семья, занявшая едва ли не все управленческие должности их города, – могут быть кучкой темнобровых серийных убийц, которые время от времени собираются в своем фамильном темном и мрачном логове и делятся жуткими историями убийств во время ужина. Это было единственное логичное объяснение тому, что Кора и Дерек во время обеда употребляли в пищу только пару сандвичей, которые приносила младшая Хейл со словами: «если ты еще хоть раз пропустишь обед из-за того, что вновь перерабатываешь, то это уже будет моя задница, за которой он будет охотиться, Дер».

В любом случае, это был дохлый номер – вести переговоры с Корой Хейл.

***   
Кира стала их жертвенной овечкой, потому что только она, не считая Айзека, имела самый скромный и невинный вид. Ну, еще и потому, что она полицейский администратор, что давало ей право беспрепятственно проникнуть в кабинет к Дереку, пока тот находился в тире. Она распечатала расписание, которое уже отдала капитану Хейлу днем ранее, оглянулась, чтобы посмотреть на всех детективов, ободряюще показывавших ей большие пальцы, перевела дыхание, и открыла дверь в его кабинет.

Кабинет капитана оказался бедно обставлен: огромный стол посередине, офисное кресло, большой книжный шкаф справа и несколько рамок, висящих на стене, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшихся многочисленными грамотами за личные достижения их начальника. В кабинете не оказалось ровным счетом ни одной фотографии, а в ящиках хранились лишь аккуратно разложенные папки, ручки и записные книжки. Кира нахмурилась. Все выглядело таким обезличенным, хотя следовало принять во внимание тот факт, что Дерек в этом участке работал всего каких-то два месяца. Может, ему нужно время, чтобы свыкнуться с местом? Кто знает. Кира уже была готова сдаться в своей попытке выяснить, что из себя представляет их капитан как человек, когда она открыла дверцу мини-холодильника и заглянула внутрь. Ах.

– Ну что? – спросил Джексон, разъезжая по участку на кресле, проходясь изучающим взглядом по файлу с новым делом: убийство богатого пожилого мужчины на Таймс-Сквер; своим катанием он дико раздражал Эрику. Но вот Кира, наконец, вышла из кабинета. – Каков вердикт?

Кира помотала головой, но затем разблокировала телефон и показала им фотографию. На ней был пластиковый контейнер для еды с весьма аппетитным на вид салатом с курицей, а на крышке прилеплен стикер с надписью:

«Не забудь покушать, Хмурые штанишки!»

– Этот некто готовит ему еду? – неуверенно сказала Кира, хотя понимала, что это не является твердым доказательством. 

Эрика застонала, подула на свои свеженакрашенные ногти и бездумно посмотрела на Джексона. 

– Это могла быть и Кора, насколько мы уже поняли.

– Извините, – ответила Кира.

Разочарование, повисшее в участке, практически можно было пощупать. Затем двери лифта открылись, и из него вышел Дерек, возвращавшийся с перерыва, – серьезно, кто тратит свой перерыв на то, чтобы провести время в тире? Обсуждение данной темы на сегодняшний день закончилось.

***   
Пятницы – вот что являлось настоящей загадкой.

По пятницам Дерек постоянно одевался хорошо, не в свои обычные хенли и кофту, которые он носил на повседневной основе. От этого он даже становился похож на нормального человека, а не того, кто в свободное время затачивает ножи и другие острые предметы. Он и уходил пораньше, ровно в пять вечера, ни минутой позже или раньше. Никто точно не знал, как он проводил свое свободное время, потому что любые вопросы про его личную жизнь встречались жестким взглядом и стиснутой челюстью.

Естественно, на то, куда ходит капитан по пятницам, делались ставки, но все в итоге сошлись на том, что он ходит на свидания, хотя они и понятия не имели, что он со своим загадочным партнером делали на этих самых свиданиях. Пялились друг на друга?

Тем не менее, это дало им очередную прекрасную возможность попытать счастья и выяснить о нем хоть что-то.

Сегодня на Дереке была надета темно-синяя рубашка на пуговицах, в тон ей галстук и брюки цвета хаки, и люди, наверное, пускали бы слюнки при виде такого красавца, если бы его брови не выглядели так, словно они сейчас возьмут маленькие ножи и пырнут тебя, псину сутулую, в печень. Как только капитан закрыл свой офис на ключ (ровно в пять!) и пошел на выход, Бойд расправил плечи и встал.

– Капитан.

Дерек остановился на полпути и обернулся, на его лице застыло выражение «какого хрена ты со мной разговариваешь вне рабочего времени». Бойд прочистил горло и спросил:

– Мы с остальными ребятами собрались пойти в бар, отметить успешное закрытие дела Дэлера. Не хотите присоединиться?

Дерек поднял руку и потер щетину, на его лице появилось странное выражение, почти похожее на… сожаление? Нет, вряд ли оно.

– Нет. У меня планы. Извините.

Эрика оживилась:

– Планы? С вашей женой?

Капитан посмотрел на нее нечитаемым взглядом и равнодушно ответил:

– Нет.

Он не уточнил, а времени переспросить не оставалось, так как капитан каким-то неведомым образом оказался на другом конце помещения, зашел в лифт и посмотрел на часы, большим пальцем неосознанно теребя обручальное кольцо. 

– Вновь провал, – вздохнул Айзек, резко опустившись на кресло, и уставился на отчет, который ему придется переписывать уже в третий раз.

***  
Та единственная слежка, которую они спланировали, сорвалась и поставила их в очередное неловкое положение.

Джексон – лучший водитель их участка, и хоть иногда он носится, как одержимый маньяк, который пытается поубивать их нахрен, он славится тем, что никогда не теряет из виду подозреваемого. Логично, что некоторые другие отделы делали запросы на то, чтобы взять его с собой на задание, и нет ничего удивительного в том, что Эрика, Айзек и Бойд прихватили его и непримечательную черную машину и сели на хвост капитану. К сожалению, спустя какое-то время оказалось, что его способности, судя по всему, были сильно переоценены, ибо тот упустил черный Камаро спустя всего лишь десять минут после начала слежки. 

– Куда он делся? – пробормотал себе под нос Джексон, оглядываясь по сторонам и выискивая объект их преследования после того, как они уже в третий раз объехали весь квартал. Район был пустынный, ни единой души, за исключением бомжа, пересекающего дорогу с тележкой вещей. И уж точно никакой крутой черной тачки в поле зрения.

– Настоящий профессионал, – растягивая слова проговорила Эрика и закинула свои ноги на приборную доску, при этом не принимая никакого участия в поиске машины. – Мы в таких хороших руках. Напомни мне никогда не выезжать с тобой в погонях. Ты, возможно, привезешь нас прямо в разгар перестрелки между уличными бандами.

– Ну ты и сука, – Джексон бросил на нее злобный взгляд, но та лишь отмахнулась от него своим пальчиком с идеальным маникюром.

Автомобилем их капитана здесь по-прежнему и не пахло. 

Но затем кто-то с улицы неожиданно открыл дверь со стороны пассажирского сиденья, да к тому же с молниеносной скоростью и силой. И Айзек вовсе не издал испуганный визг, что вы, нет.

– Выйдите из машины, – громко объявил голос, – и руки за голову.

...Это оказался капитан Хейл, стоявший в нескольких шагах от машины, смотревший на них с большой подозрительностью, а его рука крепко сжимала рукоятку пистолета, направленного на них. Что ж, Айзек стоял к нему ближе всех и выглядел так, словно был готов наложить в штаны на этом самом месте. Глаза Дерека едва ли не на лоб полезли, когда он осознал, что за сцена развернулась перед ним, но он продолжал стоять в оборонительной стойке. Как только Дерек понял, что видит своих детективов, выглядящих так, словно их поймали на горячем, то пришел в замешательство.

– Айзек? Бойд? – он расслабился и убрал пистолет в кобуру, но некоторая напряженность в его плечах была все еще заметна. Капитан нахмурился и сощурил глаза: – Зачем вы меня преследуете?

Эрика влезла в разговор, сочиняя отговорку на ходу:

– Хотели устроить вам сюрприз. Позвать на тортик. В честь вашего дня рождения.

– Сегодня не мой день рождения, – отрезал он и еще больше насторожился.

– Разве? – Эрика сделала жутко удивленный вид, а затем с возмущенным лицом обернулась к Джексону. Ей место в театре, серьезно. – Джексон, гребаный ты идиот. Ты перепутал дату?  
Тот прошипел в ответ:

– Чего? С какой стати это моя…

– Извините, что потревожили вас, – сказала Эрика отвратительно-заискивающим голоском. Она пихнула Джексона в бок, и все тут же уселись обратно в машину, лишь бы не находиться под пристальным взглядом капитана. – Мы тогда поехали. Простите, что преследовали вас. 

Не похоже, чтобы Дерек поверил хоть одному ее слову, но, вместо того, чтобы выпытать у нее истинную причину, он лишь тяжело вздохнул. Если уж на то пошло, то он выглядел слегка… позабавленным ситуацией. Как если бы он представлял их медленную смерть у себя в голове. 

– Больше так не делайте.

– Нет, сэр, – поддакнул Айзек, – больше такое не повторится, сэр.

– И не называй меня «сэром».

– Да, сэр.

***  
– Хееееей, капитан…

Они отправили Гринберга, у которого напрочь отсутствовал инстинкт самосохранения и которого будет не жалко в случае чего.

– Нет.

– Но…

– Иди и работай, Гринберг.

– Ладно. Классно поболтали. 

Все вздохнули. Разумеется, Дерек оказался единственным человеком, с которым Гринбергу поговорить кишка тонка.

***  
Так проходили месяцы: они ходили по кругу, ища ответы на свои вопросы и в итоге ничего не находя, и, наконец, детективы смирились с тем фактом, что, возможно, они никогда так и не найдут то, что ищут.

***  
Ежегодный благотворительный вечер, за который отвечал полицейский департамент города Нью-Йорк, проводился, как правило, в конце мая. Это была прекрасная возможность пообщаться и завести полезные знакомства с политиками и иными богатыми инвесторами в надежде подняться вверх по карьерной лестнице. Обычно они приглашали только самые успешные управления и избранных сотрудников. Поэтому можно было представить удивление, нет, даже потрясение людей, когда весь четырнадцатый участок пригласили на столь эксклюзивное событие. Так как детективы никогда не посещали мероприятий светского общества, то они избрали политику кучкования – вместе сильнее, все дела – и смотрели на окружавших их людей настороженно.

В этом году событие происходило в Карнеги-Холле, и организаторы не пожалели средств на украшения. Зал был обставлен просто шикарно, а гости, разодетые в пух и прах, уже толпились вокруг. Торжество еще официально не началось, так как делалось портретное и групповое фото руководителей полицейских участков, а потому их капитан, скорее всего, находился среди всех этих важных шишек. И потому их отдел пока мог расслабиться, обменяться шутками и поделиться внутренними сплетнями их участка. 

– Это Блейк? – прищурилась Эрика куда-то вдаль.

Айзек проследил за ее взглядом и застонал.

– Ага, она самая. Как она вообще сюда попала?

Дженнифер Блейк, адвокат защиты жутчайших головорезов и любитель вести дела самых отпетых преступников их города, была печально известна в их департаменте тем, что меняла полицейских офицеров и детективов как перчатки, каждую неделю находя себе кого-то нового. Это казалось каким-то чудом и безумием, что представители обоих полов, несмотря на все сплетни, витающие вокруг персоны Блейк о том, что та использует любовников для личной выгоды, все еще продолжали вестись на ее уловки. 

– Наверняка с каким-то отчаянным новичком. Знаете, я бы посмотрела на то, как она попытается заполучить себе Дерека, если они сегодня пересекутся, – проговорила Эрика с воодушевлением, – Могу поспорить, он бы довел ее до слез. Я готова заплатить деньги, лишь бы только посмотреть на это зрелище.

Кира посмеялась и, нервно теребя лямку на вечернем платье, кивнула в знак согласия. Эрика с раздражением шлепнула ее по рукам.

– Прекрати это делать, ты выглядишь восхитительно, прими это и успокойся. 

– Финсток уже пьян в стельку, – подметил Бойд, подбородком указывая на конгрессмена.   
Ранее упомянутый мужчина зашелся в крике на Гринберга, при этом широко размахивая руками. Откуда они вообще знали друг друга – непонятно. 

– Вы говорите о Финстоке, ребят? – раздалось неподалеку от них. – Знали бы вы, как сильно я ненавижу этого мужика.

Все одновременно обернулись и увидели перед собой молодого мужчину, одетого в черный костюм, под пиджаком у него виднелась белая рубашка без галстука, отчего он выглядел слегка раздетым, особенно учитывая то, что другие гости чуть ли не с десяток на себя напялили, но ему это очень даже шло. Он был симпатичным: симметричные черты лица, темно-карие глаза и каштановые волосы, уложенные в стильную прическу а-ля «творческий беспорядок». Его бледная кожа усыпана родинками, а на губах застыла игривая улыбка.

– Хм, приветики.

Айзек уставился на Эрику так, словно у нее внезапно выросла вторая голова. Эрика не флиртует. Эрика ждет, что это с ней будут флиртовать. А затем с особой жестокостью отвергает горе-ухажеров, кидая едкие комментарии в их сторону, прикрывая все это хищной ухмылочкой. И вот она уже придвинулась поближе к новой персоне, поджимая губы. Руками она поправила декольте на своем шикарном золотистом платье в пол в стиле «русалочка». 

– И кто же ты такой?

Белая Рубашка посмотрел на нее несколько смущенно, убирая свою левую руку в карман, да так неловко, словно не мог справиться со своими конечностями.

– Я Стайлз. Рад знакомству.

– Типа стилист?

– О, нет-нет, это мое имя. Стайлз.

Джексон сморщил свой нос.

– Что такое «Стайлз»?

Мужчина прищурился, ему явно не понравилось то, как на него посмотрел Джексон, и в свою защиту сказал:

– Даже не знаю, а что за нахрен творится с твоим лицом, ослина?

На какое-то мгновение повисла тишина, а затем раздался громогласный смех Бойда, он смеялся так сильно, что его плечи тряслись, а из горла вырывались булькающие звуки, в то время же остальные подняли бокалы, чтобы скрыть пробивающиеся наружу смешки. Стайлз оглянулся, выглядя немного удивленным, а затем на его лице появилось довольное выражение. Бойд одобрительно похлопал его по спине.

– Хороший ты человек. Нам нужны люди, способные спустить Джексона с небес на землю.  
Джексон сердито на него посмотрел, на что Стайлз лишь закатил глаза, пихнул того в бок в примирительном жесте и с широкой улыбкой пояснил:

– Это что-то вроде клички, чувак. Уверен, что мое настоящее имя ты не сможешь выговорить.

– Чем ты занимаешься? – с любопытством поинтересовалась Кира. – И в каком участке работаешь?

Стайлз быстро замотал головой из стороны в сторону.

– О господи, нет-нет, я не работаю на департамент. Я пришел сюда ради нескольких близких мне человек. Я работаю в Нью-Йоркском Медицинском Центре. 

Кира воодушевилась.

– Так ты доктор? Моя мама работает там хирургом.

– Технически – да, – подтвердил он, кивая, а затем уточнил: – Я судмедэксперт. 

– В таком случае, ты работаешь с полицией. – На лице у Эрики расцвела акулья улыбка и она подхватила парня под руку. – Удивительно, и как это мы с тобой еще ни разу не пересеклись?

– О, я работаю всего лишь пару месяцев как. Поверь, тебе бы очень не хотелось видеть меня слишком часто, – Стайлз рассмеялся, и не было похоже, чтобы его волновал тот факт, что Эрика прилипла к нему, словно пиявка в грязном пруду. Айзек с Бойдом обменялись удивленными взглядами. Очевидно, этот мужчина или был в крайней степени рассеянный, оттого и не замечал ее заигрываний, или же просто хорош в том, чтобы пресекать попытки флирта на корню, что вполне себе вероятно, судя по смирившемуся виду Эрики.

– Что по поводу вас? – спросил Стайлз для поддержания разговора. – Вы, получается, работаете на департамент?

Айзек ухмыльнулся.

– Да, мы детективы.

– Да ладно? – Стайлз приподнял бровь. – А в каком участке? Я кое-кого знаю в полиции.

– В четырнадцатом, – ответил ему Бойд.

Никто не заметил, как глаза мужчины распахнулись от шока, так как именно в этот момент на сцене объявили, что фотосет окончен и все могут пройти в главный банкетный зал, в котором они как раз и находились.

***  
– Ах, он горячее самого солнца!

Голос их нового знакомого звучал одновременно удивленно и пораженно.   
На самом деле никто из них не мог взять в толк, почему мужчина все еще тусуется рядом с ними после объявления, ведь все, кто мог, уже пришли в зал, и эти самые «знакомые» наверняка уже затерялись среди народа. И все же он оказался интересным собеседником, даже несмотря на его способность на одном дыхании говорить без остановки больше сотни слов в минуту, и, как выяснилось, он славный малый и достойная компания. Он – глоток свежего воздуха. Стайлз сильно отличался от нудного Нью-Йоркского сброда, который обычно посещал такие мероприятия. Мужчина оказался совершенным гиком и оживленно обсуждал с Эрикой комиксы, вел дискуссию о политике с Бойдом и даже принял участие в горячем споре о машинах «Камаро куда сексуальнее, чем Порш, чувак!»

Детективы с любопытством проследили за его взглядом, который остановился прямо на… их капитане.

Джексон сразу же поперхнулся креветкой, ему даже пришлось отвернуться, дабы откашляться, стуча при этом себе по груди. Эрика издала гортанный звук, полный разочарования, возможно, потому, что потратила последние полчаса на попытку очаровать Стайлза и преуспела в этом куда меньше, чем её ни о чем не подозревающий капитан. Все с недоверием уставились на парня. Конечно же Дерек смотрелся впечатляюще в форме, держал спину идеально ровно, пока разговаривал с человеком, сильно похожим на мэра, но в то же время это был… Дерек. Человек, который постоянно выглядел так, словно ему было физически больно находиться рядом с такими идиотами, как они.

– Это наш капитан, – Кира раскраснелась как помидор, потому что Стайлз без зазрения совести прямо-таки раздевал того взглядом. – Он состоит в браке.

Стайлз не выглядел удивленным или расстроенным этим фактом, но все же повернулся к ней, все еще пребывая под впечатлением от вида мужчины, и будто в прострации спросил:  
– Да?

Эрика сморщила нос.

– Снова у него это выражение лица.

– Кто-то должен сказать капитану, что ему лучше больше не улыбаться, – проворчал Джексон, наконец откашлявшись как следует. – Мне до сих пор снятся кошмары с того раза, как он показал мне свой оскал. Уверен, он хотел съесть меня, а я слишком красивый, чтобы быть съеденным.

– Ну не знаю, – задумчиво произнес Стайлз, его взгляд все еще был направлен на Дерека. – Он весь такой мрачный и загадочный. Это очень притягательно.

– Он занят, – повторила Эрика уже немного раздраженно.

Хищная ухмылка на лице Стайлза стала шире. И это немного тревожило. 

– Я знаю.

– Кстати говоря, – Джексон оглянулся вокруг, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. – Где та несчастная душа, которая пообещала прожить остаток своей жизни с Хейлом? Он стопроцентно должен был привести своего «плюс один» на такое мероприятие. 

Айзек пожал плечами, отвечая:

– Мы не нашли доказательства его существования. Мы вообще уверены, что он есть?  
Эрика щелкнула зубами и победоносно сказала Айзеку:

– Я же говорила.

Джексон закатил глаза и возразил:

– Ага, а еще ты уверяла нас в том, что Хейл был ниспослан нам богами, так во что ты, блять, хочешь, чтобы мы поверили?

Стайлз издал странный звук, и когда они посмотрели на него, то увидели, что тот еле сдерживался от смеха. Он смотрел на них, позабавленный разговором.

– Чувак, что? – он наконец успокоился, хотя его голос был полон веселья. – Он же твой начальник, верно?

– Ага, начальник прямиком из ада, – пожаловался Джексон и злобно надкусил креветку, – Он стукнул меня об стену, когда я случайно разбил машину нашего департамента во время погони, ткнул пальцем и зарычал на меня. Я, вообще-то, руку тогда сломал!

Стайлз приподнял бровь, но никто не обратил на это внимания, так как они наконец-то дали выход своим обидам. 

– Ой, да забей, ты как ребенок. На деле же он не причинил тебе никакого вреда. Самый стремный случай был, когда он прицепил Айзека к трубе наручниками на несколько часов, потому что хотел, цитата: «Показать Лейхи преимущества знания того, как освободиться от наручников самостоятельно», конец цитаты, – при воспоминании об этом у Эрики на губах появилась улыбка. – Нам нельзя было ему помогать, и высвободился тот только к полуночи.  
Айзек униженно кивнул. Стайлз пробормотал себе под нос что-то, подозрительно похожее на «Не так уж это и ужасно. Но он может надеть на меня наручники и прицепить к изголовью кровати когда угодно».

– Его присутствие может быть… устрашающим, – весьма туманно выразился Бойд. Он многое повидал в своем департаменте, но смело мог утверждать, что Дерек Хейл – самый страшный человек из всех, кого он встречал за свою жизнь.

Кира дернула себя за прядь волос и призналась группе людей:

– Он все еще меня пугает.

И вот это стало последней каплей, потому что – честно – кто мог взглянуть на милую Киру и при этом не посочувствовать ей?

Рот Стайлза приоткрылся, словно он хотел что-то сказать, но, прежде чем он смог это сделать, его прервали:

– Внимание-внимание, приближается Большой Босс, – предупредил Дэнни и проскользнул мимо компании, вставая между Эрикой и Джексоном, передав последнему коктейль. Остальные детективы посмотрели наверх и увидели, что комиссар спустился со сцены и направился в их сторону. Этот мужчина – легенда, сам родом из небольшого городка, где был шерифом, и он проделал огромный путь, чтобы стать главой всего Нью-Йоркского департамента полиции, чем заслужил уважение людей в данной силовой структуре. Он остановился рядом с ними, и, пока не заговорил, вокруг стояла звенящая тищина.

– Четырнадцатый участок, я полагаю? Специальный корпус? – мужчина тепло улыбнулся им, всем видом показывая дружелюбный настрой, и полицейские расслабились. Это было приятное разнообразие после резких слов и недовольных взглядов от их непосредственного начальника, к которым они все еще пытались привыкнуть. – Слышал о вас много хорошего.

Они все моргнули. Как? Где? От кого?

– Привет, папуль!

Эти слова были брошены их новым знакомым, о котором они уже успели позабыть, так как были чрезвычайно воодушевлены новым собеседником. Он проскользнул мимо них к комиссару, попутно приобняв мужчину за плечи, и широко ему ухмыльнулся. 

– Как делишки?

Комиссар вздохнул, слегка поморщившись, но принял смиренный вид – словно такое поведение было для него не в новинку, но сделать он ничего не мог.

– Привет, сын.

Выражения лиц всей команды от удовлетворения перешли ко всеобщему ужасу.

«Па… пуль?»

Джексон задушенно пискнул, выражая впечатления всей команды разом. Все это время они поносили одного из самых молодых и наиболее успешных детективов в полиции – назначенного на позицию капитана самим комиссаром – прямо перед его сыном. Айзек нервно взглянул на Стайлза, ожидая, что мужчина непременно выложит всю грязь, что они тут наговорили, прямо здесь и сейчас. Но тот лишь усмехнулся и сказал:

– Ага, ребятки, познакомьтесь с моим отцом, который, я надеюсь, не сможет тайно стащить вкусняшку со стола с десертами.

Указательным пальцем он показал на комиссара и добавил:

– У меня повсюду глаза и уши. Я узнаю.

Комиссар Стилински вновь вздохнул, на его лицо словно набежала тучка, после чего он бросил на стол с десертами, полностью заставленный макарунами, кексами и брауни, несчастный взгляд. Стол и правда был похож на рай для сладкоежки.

И только он приготовился опротестовать строгий наказ сына, как тот посмотрел поверх их голов, заметив кого-то, и, улыбнувшись, махнул рукой.

– Дерек. Рад тебя видеть, сынок.

Реакция последовала незамедлительно: все подобрались, при этом не заметив, как Стайлз нахмурился, переводя взгляд с капитана на них и обратно, в то время как тот шел в их сторону явно не в настроении и выглядел при этом так, словно предпочел бы умереть где-нибудь в сточной канаве, нежели находиться среди всей этой толпы. 

Может, он заметил, что они разговаривали с комиссаром, и счел необходимым подойти и опять нарычать на них за некомпетентность или что-нибудь еще в том же духе. Кира улыбнулась и выдавила жалкое:

– Здравствуйте, капитан. – Но он даже не взглянул на нее.

Вместо этого он прошел мимо них к Стайлзу, приобнял его, положив руку на бедро – бедро сына комиссара, – в то время как другой рукой он передал ему фужер с шампанским. 

Стайлз пробормотал «спасибо» перед тем, как чуть приподнять голову и легонько чмокнуть капитана Хейла в знак приветствия. Свободной рукой он коснулся щеки Дерека, кончиками пальцев проводя по его щетине.

Что.

Возможно, они использовали языки во время поцелуя, не то чтобы кто-то обратил на это внимание.

Потому что, серьезно. Что.

– Привет, – сказал Дерек и улыбнулся Стайлзу. Не своей обычной фальшивой, приводящей в ужас улыбочкой, а очень даже милой улыбкой, которая отразилась в его глазах. И, честно говоря, они никогда прежде не видели подобного выражения на лице капитана. Никогда за все те месяцы, что они работали вместе. Здесь творилась какая-то херня уровня «Сумеречной зоны». – Прекрасно выглядишь.

– Спасибо, – отзеркалил Стайлз улыбку, и его лицо прояснилось при взгляде на Дерека. – Ты тоже неплохо выглядишь. Черт. Я серьезно рассматриваю возможность того, чтобы заставить тебя не снимать эту форму на протяжении долгого времени.

И затем он окинул капитана самым неподобающим пожирающим взглядом из всех, что Эрика видела, его глаза проделали путь от фуражки и прямиком до ботинок, останавливаясь на области паха немного дольше положенного приличиями.

Комиссар Стилински очень громко прочистил горло.

Стайлз подпрыгнул и оглянулся, словно забыл о том, что рядом стояли люди, пока он раздевал Дерека взглядом, сексуальное напряжение спало так же быстро, как и накалилось. Комиссар кинул на него многозначительный взгляд, прежде чем встряхнуть головой и со словами «веди себя прилично, Стайлз», удалиться, что-то говоря о необходимости подготовиться к заключительной речи; они остались наедине с капитаном и Стайлзом.

Наконец, оправившись от шока из-за нового открытия, что Дерек все же умеет улыбаться и быть довольным встречей с кем-то, при этом не заставляя чувствовать собеседника себя полным дерьмом, детективы медленно опустили взгляды на длинные пальцы Стайлза, державшие фужер, который капитан Хейл принес для него. Айзек резко побледнел, а Бойд начал кашлять от того, что подавился собственной слюной.

На безымянном пальце его левой руки было серебряное обручальное кольцо.

Такое же, как и у Дерека.

О.

О, нет. 

На лице Стайлза отразилось неприкрытое веселье, когда он вспомнил, с кем рядом он стоит, после чего пихнул Дерека локтем.

– Мне кажется, что ты знаком с этими людьми. Представишь меня им, Дерек?

По лицу того было видно, как он хотел сказать «нет», но мужчина на него взглянул так, что Дерек смягчился. 

– Стайлз – это Специальный корпус четырнадцатого участка. Ребята, это Стайлз. Мой муж.  
Они все умрут. Их всех полностью уничтожат. Необходимо будет организовать коллективные похороны. Кора Хейл будет расследовать дело об их убийстве уже к концу недели. Затем, возможно, заметет все следы, оставленные братом.

– Нет, он не ваш муж, – неловко рассмеялся Джексон, потому что это все, что он мог сделать, на его лице было написано отрицание. Это не могло быть правдой. Они же уже пришли к общему согласию по поводу того, что у Хейла никого на самом деле нет.  
Дерек уставился на него.  
–Я все же уверен, что мой.

– Но он!..

Приятный. Болтливый. Легкий в общении. Милый. И так далее по списку. Но суть в том, что Стайлз Стилински не мог быть тем человеком, который бы вышел за такого, как Дерек Хейл. Супруг капитана должен был оказаться таким же ужасным, придирчивым человеком, который вселял бы страх во все живое или, как бы выразиться помягче, полнейшим придурком, орущим каждый раз, стоило бы Дереку только взглянуть на него. Стайлз вовсе не такой. Вообще-то, им всем понравился Стайлз.

У Джексона произошел полнейший взрыв мозга, а Эрика выглядела так, словно переваривание всех фактов доставляло ей самую настоящую боль.

Странный хрипящий звук, который Стайлз издавал, наконец превратился в полноценный смех, его так пробрало, что он даже похлопал Дерека по груди. Продолжая похлопывания, он выпалил:

– О мой бог, ты только посмотри на их лица! Ох-хох, аж живот заболел.

Вид у капитана был несколько сконфуженный, и он, насупив брови, спросил:

– Стайлз?

– Дерек, чувак, какую моральную травму ты нанес всем этим ребятам? – неодобрительно проговорил Стайлз и одним большим глотком допил содержимое фужера; выглядел он при этом так, словно на трезвую голову не был готов вести этот разговор.

Вот оно. Те самые слова, что приведут к их преждевременной кончине.

Но тут их удивила реакция Дерека на этот вопрос. Вместо того, чтобы освежевать их бренные тушки одним только взглядом, он лишь покрепче прижал к себе Стайлза, при этом выглядя немного расстроенным, и… он что, покраснел? Айзек прищурился, дабы убедиться, что щеки капитана действительно приобрели розовый оттенок, а не его сознание сыграло с ним злую шутку. 

– Это не то… не то, что ты подумал.

– И что же я, по-твоему, думаю? – Стайлз обвел взглядом всех детективов, которые внезапно заинтересовались своей обувью или же людьми, находящимися в зале. – Мне кажется, что они до усрачки тебя боятся.

Уму непостижимо, что Дерек совершенно никак не пререкался с мужчиной, который выговаривал ему такие вещи. Он должен бы злобно на него посмотреть, рявкнуть, чтобы тот не смел ему перечить, и, может быть, даже сыпать угрозами из-за того, что супруг ставит его в неловкое положение перед коллегами. Потому что, по их мнению, именно так должен был отреагировать мужчина, чуть ли не ночующий на работе и обладающий смертоносным взглядом. Но он не оправдал их ожиданий.

– Я… – Дерек казался пораженным и наконец посмотрел на своих детективов, а затем его удивление постепенно сошло на нет, и теперь он выглядел немного озадаченно. – Это неправда.

Он выглядел неубежденным собственными словами, да и выжидающе смотрящий на него Стайлз – тоже.

– Ребята?

– Это правда, – к их удивлению, именно Кира первой возразила Дереку. – Вы никогда не улыбаетесь. Джексон даже думает, что вы хотите его съесть.

– Что!.. – Джексон возмутился такому предательству.

Дерек вдохнул полной грудью, а затем выдохнул и медленно произнес:

– Я улыбаюсь.

Все неверяще уставились на него, потому что нет, они не видели ровным счетом ничего, даже близко стоящего рядом с понятием «улыбка». Твердое и непоколебимое «нет».

– Есть разница между оскалом хищника в дикой природе и той светлой улыбкой, которой ты одарил Стайлза, стоило тебе его только увидеть, – сказала Эрика уже более твердо, с каждой секундой набираясь смелости, пользуясь моментом. Только благодаря Стайлзу они еще не были погребены заживо.

Дерек посмотрел на нее в упор.

– Но также есть разница между вами и Стайлзом. 

Эрика призадумалась.

– Ладно, твоя взяла. Но все же, может быть, ты мог бы перестать смотреть на нас так, словно хочешь содрать кожу живьем? Для начала сойдет.

Стайлз вздохнул и посмотрел на мужа уже раздраженно, по его виду можно было сказать, что он понимает, о чем идет речь. 

– Хей, Дерек, что мы решили по поводу естественных улыбок? Помнишь тот раз, когда ты предстал перед моим отцом в качестве бойфренда? Ему показалось, что тебе было очень плохо, – он извиняюще улыбнулся и подхватил Дерека под руку. – Мы над этим работаем.  
Джексон нагло ткнул в капитана пальцем, но, хорошенько подумав, сразу же его убрал.

– Ты всегда орешь на нас, когда мы получаем ранения. Словно это наша вина, что преступники имеют склонность причинять другим вред.

– Ты всегда заставляешь нас переписывать наши отчеты по несколько раз, даже если в них особо ошибок-то и нет, – продолжил Айзек и чуть сдвинулся так, чтобы Стайлз стоял ровно между ним и Дереком. На всякий случай. – Другие детективы даже пользуются аббревиатурами.

– Ты никогда не хочешь проводить с нами время вне офиса.

– А твои брови пугают нас до смерти, – вконец осмелев, добавила Эрика, наслаждаясь сложившейся ситуацией чуть больше, чем ей следовало бы. – В основном, когда ты смотришь на нас. Что происходит постоянно.

– Господи боже мой, – Стайлз закатил глаза. – Дерек, я думал, что у тебя на работе все хорошо.

– И я так думал, – по мере поступления жалоб капитан все больше и больше становился обеспокоенным. Он настолько потерянно выглядел, что им даже почти стало жаль его. Почти – ключевое слово. Потому что им все еще нужно было разобраться с накопившимися проблемами, пока Стайлз выступал в роли щита.

– Слушайте, – вздохнул Стайлз, – Я уверен, что это все одно большое недоразумение. Дерек – один из самых добрых и прекрасных людей, что я знаю…

Что он сейчас сказал?

–…и я уверен, если бы ему предоставился шанс использовать слова, как нормальному человеку, то он бы все вам разъяснил. Дерек?

Этот самый мужчина выглядел так, словно его вытолкнули на сцену и направили свет прожекторов прямо ему в лицо, но стоило Стайлзу благодушно улыбнуться и еще раз позвать того по имени, как он обернулся к ним со вздохом.

– Я строг с вами, ребята, потому что вы выполняете очень ответственную работу. На ежедневной основе вы имеете дело с худшими представителями человечества, так что любая ошибка дорого нам обойдется, – Дерек говорил медленно, по очереди смотря на всех детективов, чтобы те слушали его внимательно. Все неуютно поежились, потому что да, в этом он был прав. И все же. На протяжении многих месяцев они жили в полном страхе, так что им бы хотелось лучшего объяснения для всех этих вынужденных страданий.

– Джексон, – Дерек начал с него. – Большую часть полученных тобою ранений можно было предотвратить, надо лишь проанализировать и немного изменить твою линию поведения при таких ситуациях. Так что каждый раз ты получаешь ранения из-за своей импульсивности, и это расстраивает. Я переживаю.

У Джексона отвисла челюсть. Это был первый раз, когда капитан смотрел на него так долго без криков и злых взглядов.

– Айзек, – Дерек сдавил переносицу большим и указательным пальцами, а затем убрал руку, вздохнув. – Я заставляю вас переписывать отчеты потому, что это все протоколируется. И тебе это известно. Так что, когда начальство сверху приходит за рекомендациями, у меня есть прекрасно проделанная работа, которая показывает им, сколько труда было в нее вложено и то, почему именно вы – одни из лучших детективов во всем полицейском департаменте Нью-Йорка. Как думаешь, почему всех вас пригласили на это торжество?

Бойд с Айзеком посмотрели друг на друга, а Эрика с Джексоном потупили взгляды. Потому что – что они должны были на это ответить? То, что он спланировал все свои действия, звучало сейчас довольно-таки разумно, а их всеобщее возмущение начало потихоньку превращаться в вину, потому что, возможно, они просто не так поняли Дерека. И, к тому же, раз уж такой человек, как Стайлз, вышел замуж за Дерека, то они могли полностью ошибаться на его счет.

Может быть, Дерек не настолько плох.

– Бойд, я… не хотел стать пятым колесом в вашей деятельности по сплочению команды, – сказал Дерек, почесывая голову и выглядя немного смущенным. Сплочение команды? Этот человек вообще понимает концепт социализации и веселья? – Я подумал, что вам будет неуютно проводить время со своим начальником вне работы.

– И, Эрика… – кажется, Дерек исчерпал лимит слов для детективов и тупо уставился на своего мужа, который шмыгнул носом и пригладил вздыбившуюся бровь на лице мужчины.

– У тебя очень сексуальные брови, Хмурые Штанишки, – подмигнул ему Стайлз, улыбаясь при этом во все тридцать два зуба. – Но тебе придется перестать неосознанно пялиться на людей, – Стайлз повернулся к ним и заговорщически добавил: – Поверьте мне, большую часть времени он не имеет в виду ничего такого. Когда мы только начали встречаться, я был уверен, что временами он меня ненавидит.

Дерек смотрел на Стайлза, но сказал Эрике:

–Я… буду работать над этим.

Между ними вновь повисла мертвая тишина. Все смотрели на Дерека, потому что он сказал это все серьезно и искренне, при этом не было похоже, чтобы он хотел их расчленить. Это что-то на грани фантастики.

– Я… приношу извинения за то, что доставлял вам неудобства в последние несколько месяцев.

Святые угодники.

Дерек не просто извинялся, но еще к тому же и улыбался. И это не была улыбка серийного убийцы, а очень даже дружелюбная и немного смущенная улыбка, от которой взгляд Дерека прояснился, и стало заметно, что глаза у него светло-зеленые, а вовсе не темные. Это была очень милая улыбка. 

– Я подумаю, как можно выйти из сложившегося положения.

– Вот видите, я же сказал, что всему этому есть одно хорошее объяснение! – Стайлз стукнул пальцем по фуражке Дерека, после чего улыбку капитана сменили поджатые губы и взгляд, полный неодобрения. – Хей, Дер, не принесешь чего-нибудь перекусить? Я видел, что они подают в этом году и, боже, я бы с удовольствием съел чипсы с сальсой. От куриных крылышек тоже не откажусь. И парочку яичных рулетов положи, пожалуйста. Еще, если увидишь папу где-то поблизости от столика с десертами – будь добр, отгони его от них. Из-за количества холестерина в его крови у меня случится сердечный приступ.

Капитан издал страдальческий стон из-за бессвязного потока речи мужа, но лишь поправил фуражку, коротко целуя того в губы, и ушел. Детективы так и стояли в полном шоке, пока Стайлз не повернулся к ним после того, как Дерек ушел за едой, он почесал затылок, а затем покаянно склонил голову.

– Итак… послушайте. Простите за вот это вот… сокрытие моей личности и выпытывание информации. Мне всего лишь хотелось узнать, как у него дела на работе. Он не самый обаятельный человек и, как я вижу, моя догадка подтвердилась.

Эрика посмотрела на него долгим взглядом.

– Догадка?

Стайлз вздрогнул.

– Да. Поймите, он… старается.

Мужчина посмотрел на них очень серьезно, и это разительно отличалось от той дружелюбной улыбки, которой он светил весь вечер до этого. 

– Он желает только лучшего, это правда. Для него это непросто… в плане общения. Он много через что прошел.

Джексон фыркнул, все еще недовольный тем, что мужчина в некотором смысле провел их.  
– Что же такого ужасного с ним могло произойти?

Дэнни пнул Джексона, тихо прошипев «заткнись, идиот». Стайлз недобро посмотрел на мужчину. 

– Ну, для начала, одна из его бывших пыталась сжечь дом его семьи вместе с ними внутри.  
– Господи, – выдохнул Бойд. Джексон виновато поежился. 

– Да, хвала небесам, что у нее это не вышло, но это лишь сотая часть того, через что он прошел. – Стайлз вздохнул. – Не буду вдаваться в подробности, но вам стоит поверить мне, когда я говорю, что у него есть психологические проблемы с доверием к людям. И все же, я считаю, что вы хорошо к нему относились. Чувак рассыпается в хвалебных речах о вас перед всеми, кто стал бы его слушать. В основном это я с отцом, если так подумать. 

Команда скептически отнеслась к этому заявлению; Стайлз сделал очередной глоток шампанского. Капитан Хейл? Рассыпается в хвалебных речах о них? Держи карман шире! 

Кто угодно, но только не Дерек. Когда Стайлз заметил их сомнения, он закатил глаза.

– Вернон Бойд, правильно? – Стайлз резко указал на Бойда. – Ты состоял в Корпусе подготовки офицеров запаса, когда был помоложе, и тебе нет равных в беге по пересеченной местности. Ты пошел служить из-за сестры. Говоришь мало, но чертовски умный и, что самое важное, сострадательный. В наши дни такое редкость. 

Глаза Бойда чуть не повыскакивали из орбит, но не успел он ответить, как Стайлз перешел к следующему:

– Айзек Лейхи. Ты пришел на службу из-за своего отца, чтобы такие, как он, не ходили безнаказанными. Ты скрупулезно выполняешь порученную тебе работу, а еще ты добрый, и департаменту повезло, что у них есть ты. Кира Юкимура, ты тихая и стеснительная, но никто не придерживается рабочей этики так, как это делаешь ты. Джексон Уиттмор, иногда ты ведешь себя как последний кусок дерьма…

– Эй.

– … Но ты верный и еще невероятно хорош в деле. Эрика Рейес, ты уверенная в себе, упертая и, честно говоря, иногда ты пугаешь до чертиков, но тебе это идет.

Немного нерешительно Айзек спросил:

– Откуда… откуда ты все это знаешь?

Стайлз ухмыльнулся и покачал головой.

– А ты как думаешь?

Их взгляды обратились на Дерека, который наконец взял всю ту гору еды, что ему заказал Стайлз, и пробирался назад, к ним, вновь с несколько угрюмым выражением на лице.

– Как я уже сказал, – продолжил Стайлз, с обожанием рассматривая мужа. – Он старается. Ему непросто доверять другим людям, но, судя по тому, что я вижу, вы на пути к взаимопониманию. Так что, пожалуйста, проявите немного терпения к нему.

Оставшаяся часть торжества прошла гладко. Как оказалось, «несколько людей», с которыми Стайлз был знаком, оказались едва ли не всеми высокопоставленными лицами департамента. Джордан Перриш, заместитель комиссара полиции, подошел к Стайлзу, чтобы поинтересоваться его мнением по поводу новой политики, введенной департаментом совсем недавно; капитан Мартин остановилась рядом и критическим взглядом окинула его костюм; даже конгрессмен Финсток пожаловался Стайлзу на проценты его избирательской поддержки «Они падают, Стилински, падают!» Комиссар Стилински произнес блестящую речь, упоминая погибших в этом году офицеров, затем объявил минуту молчания, чтобы почтить память павших, после чего музыка вновь заиграла, и люди пошли танцевать.

Команда детективов на протяжении всего вечера то и дело замечала, с каким трепетом их капитан держал Стайлза во время танца, его нежные касания и периодические поцелуи, или же его взгляды, полные любви, когда тот на него не смотрел. И это было так дико – видеть эту сторону Дерека, в то время как они имели опыт общения с совершенно другой его частью. Этот капитан был абсолютно точно счастлив и влюблен, он не выглядел так, словно его мучают постоянные боли. Очевидно, что эти двое идеально подходят друг другу.

– Так как вы познакомились? – с интересом взирая на Стайлза, полюбопытствовала Кира. 

Тот стоял, облокотившись на Дерека, и выглядел немного уставшим. Что неудивительно, учитывая то, что последние два часа он почти без остановки болтал. Дерек приобнял его одной рукой, его взгляд был полон нежности и любви. Джексон подумал, что еще немного – и он заработает себе диабет. 

– О, это было так романтично, – мечтательно выдохнул Стайлз, в то время как на лицо Дерека вновь набежала тучка и он напрягся. – Он арестовал меня.

– Что? – переспросила Эрика, развеселившись.

Дерек раздраженно посмотрел на Стайлза и ответил им:

– Он вел себя очень подозрительно.

– Нам со Скотти просто было интересно!

– Это было место преступления. 

– Я судмедэксперт! – возразил Стайлз, размахивая руками. – Мне нужно было, ну, знаешь, погрузиться во всю эту грязь и немножечко попрактиковаться.

Все с удовольствием наблюдали за этим пинг-понгом из фактов, при этом тихо посмеиваясь.  
– Тогда ты еще не был судмедэкспертом.

Стайлз ткнул Дереку в грудь.

– Я был на пути к этому.  
– Ты был упрямым студентом-медиком и считал, что имеешь право пересечь полицейскую ленту, ограничивающую место преступления, чтобы получить все, что захочется, – Дерек сердито посмотрел на него. – Ты пытался подорвать мой авторитет каждый раз, когда я что-то делал. Ты раздражал до жути.

Повисла тишина.

– Это высочайшая из всех похвал, – гордо ответил ему на это Стайлз, на что Дерек закатил глаза. Он указал на мужа, ища поддержки у них:

– Видите, с чем мне приходится иметь дело?

Все взорвались смехом, а Дерек победоносно ухмыльнулся. Это по-прежнему было немного странно – общаться с Дереком нормально, не боясь выбесить его, но ему очень шло быть таким. Из тех разговоров, в которых они с ним участвовали, выяснилось, что капитан умеет сыпать сарказмом и быть на удивление забавным. 

Стайлз закатил глаза и повернулся к Дереку.

– Конечно, давайте, нападайте на бедного старого Стайлза, вы ведь теперь друзья навек. Ты настроил свою команду против меня, поздравляю, – он наморщил нос, а затем беззлобно добавил. – Надеюсь, теперь ты счастлив, ненавижу тебя.

– Неправда, – ответил он просто, прижимаясь губами к голове Стайлза. – Ты любишь меня.  
– Это точно, – вздохнул Стайлз, посмотрев на капитана влюбленно и преданно. – Люблю.

***  
– Это было… – проговорил Айзек, открывая и закрывая рот словно рыба на суше, в попытке найти правильные слова.

Празднество близилось к концу, гости постепенно расходились кто куда. Остались лишь те, кто хотел поболтать со своими коллегами по участку, и те, кто обменивался контактами с новыми знакомыми. Официанты ходили с подносами, собирая пустые бокалы. Кажется, один из них посмотрел на них довольно осуждающе, когда ему пришлось убирать все бокалы с их стола, коих было очень много. Но их не за что было винить. Никто бы не смог пройти через все то, что им пришлось пережить, будучи абсолютно трезвым. 

– ...Познавательно, – закончила за Айзека Эрика, все еще глядя на дверь, за которую Стайлз вытолкнул Дерека после их долгих прощаний со словами «простите, ребят, но тут есть одно нераскрытое дело в моей постели, и я хочу, чтобы Дерек, в своей форме, рассмотрел его поближе, если вы понимаете, о чем я».

Откуда-то сбоку раздалось глумливое ржание, все оглянулись на человека, который прошел мимо них и, конечно же, это оказалась Кора Хейл. Она одарила Эрику коротким оценивающим взглядом, прежде чем посмотреть на остальных.

– Вижу, вы, идиоты, наконец поняли, что к чему. Только потребовалось вам на это… – она посмотрела на экран телефона и, уходя, насмешливо крикнула им: – Три с половиной месяца!

Эрика показала грубый жест в спину удаляющейся женщине, а затем повернулась к друзьям. 

– Что ж, полагаю… мы все же получили ответы на свои вопросы.

Все обменялись взглядами и одновременно выдохнули с облегчением, наконец ощущая навалившуюся на них усталость после целой ночи на ногах.

– Ага… Дело закрыто.


End file.
